My invention relates to vehicle entranceways and exitways and particularly to ramps associated therewith for facilitating the passage therethrough of wheelchairs and the like.
Although there has long been a need for an extendable ramp at the entranceway of a motor bus, for example, over which a wheelchair passenger may propel himself in entering or leaving the vehicle at a bus stop, no one to my knowledge has heretofore devised a practical device of this type which is power operated, simple in design and low in cost, and controllable by the vehicle operator without leaving his seat.